Battle for the skyscraper(new and improved version) Part 2
This is Bumblebee the transformer. Ive created BFTS part 2. in Part 5. Viewers were revived and thousands of viewers(people and objects) have arrived to vote. Ill put more detail and make the challenges longer. link to part 1 and part 3 Episode 6. Big changes Last time on BFTS. The viewers were revived and viewer voting is back. and Team pen was UFE. Elimination. Announcer: Its time for the elimination. Someone on team Pen will go. I will not tell the number of votes for the safe contestants. I will just announce who is safe. Announcer: Pen,Leafy,Rocky,Eraser,Ice Cube,Pin,Coiny. Pencil and Match. You are the bottom two Pencil: Match. One of us will go. Announcer: TV display the votes. (The music in II2 which was played during Box's elimination is playing) Announcer: Pencil is safe with 119 votes and Match is eliminated with 136. So Match. its time to go to the rejection portal which sends you to loser island. Match: Pencil win this for me(gets kicked into the portal) Challenge. Announcer: This challenge is very different. You have to climb the highest tower of Yoyle city. Which is a mile high. Also. We will temporarily break the teams for this challenge. Also the first 5 to reach will win immunity. But the last 5 to reach will be UFE. GO Pin: I know what we can do. We just need to find an elevator and go up. Announcer: Oh i forgot to tell. Due to budget cuts. The elevators do not work. Pin: Now what. Leafy: we go up the stairs. 5 minutes later. Announcer: Leafy and Pin are the first ones to reach at the top. They both get immunity tokens. Meanwhile on the poeple who are climbing the building. Blocky: Oh no. Im slipping(slips) aaaaa GB: Blocky its all your fault. Now we have to go all the way to the bottom. Team Firey goes all the way to the bottom of the building. Meanwhile on team Pen Pen: weve reached the top. Announcer: So Team Pen wins and Team Firey is up for elimination. Episode 7. The end of an era and a beginning of a new one Announcer gets to the elimination area when siddenly Evil Leafy eats him. Pen: The speaker thing has been eaten by Evil Leafy. We need a new host. Firey: i still have the speaker box i have in BFDI. I can use it. Firey speaker box: its time for elimination. Pencil: *crying* I really miss you Match Elimination. Firey announcer: SO lets just get to the bottom 2. Who are Blocky and Firey. Blocky is eliminated with 97 votes and Firey is safe with 86 In the TLC. Blocky enters Match: Blocky. Is Pencil doing ok Blocky: i dont know but i did hear someone saying I miss you Match or something like that. I dont know if it was Pencil or Eraser. Debuting Challenge Firey announcer: There are 8 people who have a chance to debut. Lets meet them. We have Remote,Can,Scrabble tile,House,Carmex,9 ball,Red Pencil and TNT Remote: i dont think i will join. But i would love to. Can: i am the only OC created by the shows creator(who is me,Bumblebee) Scrabble tile: Hi everyone House: I am a House. I should join. Im not mean and i think i will do well. Carmex: You probably remember me from the Forbidden forest comic. Oh and hey.Can is here too! 9 ball: I MUST JOIN. Red Pencil: I am just like Pencil. But i am red TNT: (explodes) Firey speaker box: This will be settled with a challenge. All you 8 must stack blocks. The two people with highest towers will join the game. This blocks are the same color as the contestant. 9 ball: im limbless. So i cant build. Firey speaker box: oh yeah. Armless and limbless ones will not debut since they cannot build. Which means 9 ball and TNT are out and cannot debut. After the towers are stacked. With a spectacular total of 478 blocks. Remote joins. Can also joins because she stacked 442 blocks. For teams. Can will join Pen's team and Remote will join Firey's. For elimination Team Pen will be UFE because the debuter who came to their team stacked lesser blocks. Episode 8. Tornado madness Even the object world can be affected by natural disasters sometime. Flower uses a weather machine that creates EF5 tornadoes which are capable of producing the strongest winds. Flower: i will get my revenge. I will make tornadoes to DESTROY BFDI Elimination Firey announcer: Its elimination time tornadoes arrive. Firey announcer: Oh no there are tornadoes. Tornado picks Rocky and throws him into loser island. Firey announcer: At least i dont have to tell that Rocky is eliminated. He was anyway going to be out. Challenge Firey announcer: The challenge for today is to find whats causing those tornadoes. Firey: Its coming from the TLC Leafy: Its FLOWER Flower: I will make a tornado right here in the TLC. Match: Flower. You will kill us all if you do this. GB: TB, Throw that machine. TB: Ok The machine is destroyed and tornadoes stop. Firey announcer: So Team Firey wins again. Episode 9. Object show quiz Original announcer: Evil Leafy spat me out and i am the host again! Pen: good to have you back Black speaker thing. Elimination Announcer: Last time Team Pen were UFE. But this time the eliminated contestants will vote. David: Aw seriously*goes on Coiny's voting pedestal and votes him* Coiny: Why me? Flower: I will vote Ice Cube. She is NOT BEAUTIFUL. While I AM. Woody points at Pencil. Match: Hey Pencil. Long time no see. I vote like Coiny off. He is so like annoying. Snowball: I vote for Pencil. Blocky: Ice Cube has GTg. Then i can prank her again. Announcer: Its appears there is a tie. Pencil,Ice Cube and Coiny all got two votes each. But Coiny got his votes first and he is eliminated. Coiny: WHAT.IM ELIMINATED?!?!?! Announcer: Coiny. Go to the rejection portal. Challenge Announcer: The challenge is an object show quiz. But only for members of each team can participate. Pen: How about me,Eraser,Pencil and Pin. Announcer: So participating from Team Pen are Pen,Eraser,Pin and Pencil. Firey: How about Bubble,Needy Needle:*slaps Firey* Dont call me needy. Firey: TB and GB. Announcer: So TB,GB,Needle and Bubble paritcipate on Team Firey. Question 1. So far. Which is the best known object show which is active Needle: BFDI Pen: Inanimate insanity. Announcer: Pen is correct. One point for Team Pen. Question 2. Who casted the first vote to Pencil. Pencil: Englishcreamcakes. Announcer: 2 points for Team Pen. Question 3. How many votes eliminated Yin Yang. Eraser: 1949. GB: 1859. Announcer: One point for team Firey, 10 min later. Team Pen loses YET again Episode 10. Death challenge?! Elimination Announcer: Its Elimination time. Team Pen lost yet again. Announcer: Tv. Display the votes. Announcer: Pencil with 122 votes. You are eliminated. Pencil: Pen. You have gotta win this for me and Match. In Loser island. Match: Pencil. You got eliminated. I missed you. Challenge. I give credit to Object mayhem for this challenge. Musical electric chairs. The first seven to die are UFE. *Needles chair zaps* Announcer: Needle is up for elimination round 2. *Fireys chair zaps* round 3 *Bubbles chair zaps and he pops* round 4 *Erasers chair zaps* round 5. 3 will get zapped. *Teardrop,Golf ball and Spongy get zapped* these 7 are UFE. See you in part 3